In the mining field, and in other fields in which large volumes of materials must be collected and removed from a work site, it is typical to employ industrial machines including a large dipper for shoveling the materials from the work site. Industrial machines, such as electric rope or power shovels, draglines, etc., are used to execute digging operations to remove material from, for example, a bank of a mine. Electric rope shovels typically include a shovel boom, a handle pivotally extending from the boom and supporting the dipper, and a sheave or pulley rotatably supported on the boom. The handle is driven by a transmission unit (i.e., a crowd drive assembly) including, among other components, a crowd motor, belt, sheaves, gearing, etc. A hoist rope extends around the sheave or pulley and is connected to the shovel dipper to raise and lower the dipper, thereby producing an efficient digging motion to excavate the bank of material.
When the industrial machine impacts a bank of material, the transmission unit of the machine generates large amounts of energy from the inertia, which drive the boom handle and the boom forward, and thereby causes boom jacking.
Transmission units require constant cooling and ventilation in order to function properly. Currently, transmission units are cooled by using ducting routed directly to a motor in the transmission unit. When cooling is required for a gear case in the transmission unit, an external heat exchanger must be installed.